Pulse width modulated current source inverter (CSI) based a.c. motor drives are increasingly used in high power (e.g., 1,000.about.10,000 hp) applications. See, for instance, P. M. Espelage and J. M. Nowak, "Symmetrical GTO Current Source Inverter for Wide Speed Range Control of 2300 to 4160 volt, 350 to 7000 hp, Induction Motors", IEEE IAS Annual Meeting, pp 302.about.307, 1988. Compared with voltage source inverter fed drives, the CSI drive features simple structure, reliable short circuit protection, four quadrant operation capability and nearly sinusoidal output voltage and current waveforms. In addition, the symmetrical gate turn-off thyristor (GTO) switching devices typically used in CSI drives can be easily connected in series, which makes the CSI drive particularly suitable for implementation at medium/high voltage levels such as 4160 Volts and up. Further details concerning the benefits of the CSI drive can be found in F. DeWinter and B. Wu, "Medium Voltage Motor Harmonic Heating, Torques and Voltage Stress When Applied on VFDs", IEEE 43rd PCIC Conference, pp 131-139, 1996.
In many industrial applications, it is often necessary to control multiple motors in some manner. In these cases, it will be more economical to drive all motors by a single drive system rather than implementing individual drive/motor systems. To date, however, the CSI drive has typically been applied to singlerive/single-motor applications.
The CSI drive is not problem-free. In the CSI drive with a single a.c. induction motor, there exists a resonance mode due to the parallel connection of the output filter capacitor and the motor. This makes it difficult to stabilize the system if the drive operates at a frequency which is close to the resonant frequency. Further details concerning this problem can be found in the following two references, both of which are incorporated herein in their entirety: B. Wu, F. DeWinter, "Elimination of Harmonic Resonance in High Power GTO-CSI Induction Motor Drives", IEEE PESC Conf. pp 1011-1015, 1994; and R. Itoh, "Stability of Induction Motor Drive Controlled by Current-source Inverter", IEE Proc. Vol. 136, Pt. B, No. 2, pp 83-88, 1989. The situation becomes even worse when the motor is unloaded since the inverter output current in this case is minimal whereas the resonant current flowing between the capacitor and the motor magnetizing inductance is substantial.
A similar resonance problem also exists when a PWM rectifier is employed in the drive to provide direct current to the CSI from a power source. In this case, a resonance mode exists between an input a.c. filter capacitor of the rectifier and the system impedance of the line voltage source. If the resonance frequency is close to a characteristic harmonic of the rectifier an oscillation will occur, which makes the stability of the PWM rectifier sensitive to the system impedance. Unfortunately it is difficult to measure the system impedance accurately, which complicates the design of a compensating filter. In addition, even when the resonance frequency is not close to any characteristic harmonic of the rectifier, undesired oscillations will also occur during transient states. See additionally, N. R. Zargari, G. Joos, and P. D. Ziogas, "Input Filter Design for PWM Current-Source Rectifiers", IEEE Trans. on Ind. Appl., vol. 30, No. 6, pp 1573-1579, 1994.
In a CSI drive with multiple motors, there are two major technical challenges which must be overcome to make such a drive practical. First, the motors connected to the inverter may have different sizes, which may produce multiple resonant modes. The effect of these and other resonant modes on drive stability should be minimized, and the drive should be able to operate steadily over a fill speed range. Second, the inverter output voltage should be kept constant both in steady and transient states for a given output frequency. In other words, the inverter output voltage should be stiff, not affected by changes in multiple motor loads. Otherwise an interaction between the motors and inverter will occur when one or more motors are loaded or unloaded, making the system unstable. The invention seeks to overcome various of these problems.